


Fuka's Night Mission

by Murder_Media



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Bukkake, Cervical Penetration, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Excessive Come, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Female Ejaculation, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fondling, Gangbang, Grinding, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Huge balls, Knotting, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large insertions, M/M, Making Out, Mating Press, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Pegging, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Throat Bulge, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, excessive precome, precome as lube, sex nectar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: Still fully convinced she's asleep, Fuka wants to add some spice to her dreams, and sets off to have sex with as many hot demon boys as she can. This is met with the displeasure of the team however, especially from Artina, who attempts to convince her otherwise. Fuka doesn't budge, and as a result of her lust and disillusionment, is able to release her sexual potential and acquire the stamina of a regular succubus; allowing her to fuck nonstop for an entire night in the Netherworld. Fearing what may become of Fuka at this point, Valvatorez let's her go off on her adventure in hopes she'll learn a lesson. However, any chances of a lesson being learned is slim to none when it comes to Fuka.
Relationships: Barubatoze | Valvatorez/Fuka Kazamatsuri, Fenrihhi | Fenrich/Fuka Kazamatsuri, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Alraune, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Beastmaster, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Felynn, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Gunner, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Ninja, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Omnyo Monk, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Sorcerer, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Succubus, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Warrior, Fuka Kazamatsuri/Zombie Maid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Disgaea or its spinoffs.

She hated this.

She hated being asleep and she hated the mundanity of the dreams that came with it.

Fuka glowered down at her feet as she passively listened to the strategies Valvatorez was rambling on about for their trip into some uncharted territory on Earth tomorrow. A cohesive battle plan about some over-leveled monsters and beastmasters who have been impeding their march towards Celestia and the god that rules it for a few days now. Fuka would at least be half-listening if it wasn’t for the foul mood that she was in. There was a tingle between her legs, a hot vampire telling her what to do, an equally hot werewolf not even a foot away from her flashing his muscles, and a whole entourage of hot mercs and recruits surrounding the table they all sat at with their handsome faces and incredible bodies.

Yes, Fuka was horny. Or rather sexually frustrated. She has been for awhile now, but only came to grips with it after her attempts at manipulating the inhabitants of her dream with her mind to make them fuck her wasn’t working. All the excitement that came with beating angels, demons, and men five times her size while operating a political scandal to stop the world from ending was now gone, making her dream super boring. The extraordinary was now ordinary, and coupled with the hotties she had to talk to and deal with everyday, she had nothing to pay attention to except her hormones. She didn’t want any hardcore action anymore--she wanted some spice. Some hot demon love making that could make any healthy, young girl her age not wanna wake up anymore. 

This was a dream, the most realistic one she’s had in her life, and she was going to take advantage of the power she had here. Fuka needed a boyfriend. She didn’t care how many, so long as they were hot, ripped, and dedicated to pleasing her. Fuka Kazamatsuri was horny and needed the best wet dream of her life to make this humdrum figment of her imagination exciting again! She was gonna go out and fuck, goddammit! And the best part of it all? No consequences. No guilt, no shame, and no tarnished reputation, since it was all fake anyway. In the real world, she’ll save her virginity for the first prince charming who sweeps her off her feet and marries her on the spot, but right now, her v-card belonged to whoever was worthy enough to pop her cherry.

That was when Fuka stood up from her seat and proudly put her hands on her hips, laughing heartily to herself as she announced her intent to her party.

“I, Fuka Kazamatsuri, am going to fuck every hot, hunky demon guy who crosses my path!”

Valvatorez blinked once and stared incredulously at Fuka.

“Lass, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please apply it to the strategy guide instead of whatever fallacious fantasy you’re crafting in that noggin of yours.”

Artina tugged at Fuka’s skirt to motion her to sit back down. “Miss Fuka... Please, you're making a scene...” She whispered.

Desco marveled at Fuka and clapped her hands. “Ah! Such an amazing declaration of hedonistic prurience, big sis!” She cheered. “Only a true demon would utter such debauchery!”

“Desco! Don’t encourage her!” Artina yelled.

Emizel remained silent, and opted to ignore Fuka by playing on a handheld console.

“I’m not hearing this, I’m not hearing this...” He muttered to himself.

Valvatorez sighed. “Fine, I’ll bite... Why do you want to defile yourself tonight, Lass?”

Fuka pointed at the vampire. “Cuz I’m horny and I wanna make the most outta this stupid dream!” She shouted. “And you two should take responsibility!” She switched between aiming her finger at him and Fenrich, who frowned scornfully at her. “Everyday I have to deal with hot-blooded demon hotties like you two and it’s driving me up the wall that I can't make you bone me! I mean, c'mon Fen-fen, have you  **looked** at yourself in the mirror!? You can stand to zip that jacket up at least once in your life!”

Fenrich grimaced. "And your point?"

"Isn't it obvious? Unless you wanna pork, I'm taking the night off to have someone else fuck me instead!"

Fenrich scowled, then smirked, and then finally laughed at her.

“Really? Truly you aren’t serious!” He cackled evilly. “Why on Earth would myself or Lord Val waste our seed on an impudent brat like you? And an inexperienced one at that! You might as well whore yourself out to every demon on this side of Hades if you’re that desperate for a lay!”

“Just cuz I dunno my way around a dick doesn’t make me any less of a good fuck!” She yelled. “I’ll just use the knowledge I learned from those dirty comics I read online and try it against you! You’re not real anyway, so it ain’t like you’ll know the difference!”

“When will you ever snap out of this fantasy of yours...” Valvatorez shook his head. “Yes, it is a truly demonic act for you to disgrace yourself to a horde of demons in a single night. In fact, it is revered in some cultures. But you are still a human regardless, and as your prinny instructor, I cannot allow you to fornicate so recklessly, Lass!” Valvatorez admonished her before flipping his cape. “A delusional human, you are, but a human nonetheless! Your soft, nubile body couldn’t possibly satisfy the lusts of a single male demon in one hour, let alone in one night! Our bodies are significantly more powerful compared to a human male’s, and I’m afraid that you will exhaust yourself even trying to copulate!”

“Not only that, but this is a very dangerous thing to do, Miss Fuka!” Artina interjected. “Those demons can take advantage of you if you aren’t careful, so please stop it with this dream stuff already before you make a horrible mistake!”

Fuka stubbornly listened to her leader and his pseudo-girlfriend’s words before shouting back at them. “Will you all relax!? I’m not dead, nor is there anything I can’t do to make a man fall victim to my charms! Just watch! It’s  **my** dream, and I won’t let you or my subconscious hinder me any longer!”

It was then that a beam of blinding light swirled around Fuka’s body, shocking everyone minus Emizel who was trying his best not to pay attention to what was around him.

"There she goes, breaking the game again..." He mumbled.

“Lass, just what on Earth are you doing?” Valvatorez took a step back. “I command you to stop at once!”

“I’m afraid it’s pointless, my Lord.” Fenrich had to shield his eyes with an arm. “Her idiocy is her greatest source of power...”

“Go, go, Big Sis!” Desco cheered.

Artina could only pinch the bridge of her nose. “Oh, Miss Fuka...”

The light had increased in size, growing bigger and bigger before dispersing outwards and finally settling around Fuka’s body as a subtle, barely visible periwinkle-hued aura. Fuka herself however remained relatively unchanged and merely looked over the soft glow now radiating from her arms and legs before smirking proudly at her teammates.

“Damn! I feel sexier already!” Fuka cheered.

“Wait, I’m a little confused now...” Artina scratched her cheek. “What was that burst of light even?”

“Foolish angel... You are unable to feel that?” Asked Fenrich. “The Lass is so delusional, she tapped into whatever stored sexual potential she had in that worthless body of her’s and somehow converted it into energy. At this point her power is now comparable to that of any average succubus...”

“Which is a lot.” Valvatorez added. “She can fornicate however she pleases now...”

Fuka gawked at his words. “Shit, are you for real!? Oh yeah, now I’m  **totally** gonna get laid if I’m as hot as a succubus now!”

Desco couldn’t help but defend her. “If Big Sis wants dick, then that’s what Big Sis gets! A true demon and final boss would throw away all shackles of shame and decency if it means getting what they want, no matter the consequences!”

“Desco, will you stop trying to encourage her already!?” Artina yelled and turned to Fuka. “And you--!”

“Sorry, Tina, but it’s too late for me!” Fuka beamed at her and walked past the disgruntled angel. “I’m going out for a night on the town, and none of ya can stop me~!” She let out an uncharacteristically girlish titter that did nothing to calm Artina down.

“Wait, Miss Fuka--!”

“La, la, la, I can’t hear you!” The unprinny ran off with her fingers in her ears. “La, la, la~!” She turned a corner and dashed away, no doubt to Meaver so she could send her to whatever netherworld hell hole she wished to visit.

“No, no, no! We can’t let her go off by herself!” Artina cried. “With that much power, Lord knows what kind of havoc she'll cause!” She then turned to Valvatorez and Fenrich who remained calm if not a little red in the face. “Well, do something!”

“I could... But I would probably exacerbate the problem...” Valvatorez flushed a tad while Fenrich did the same, but hid his face by turning his back to the others.

“Wha...? How so? Were you not just telling her a minute ago she’ll exhaust herself trying to have sex with a demon?”

“A succubus has an incredible influence on any male in a given area, especially if said succubus is powerful and unable to control said influence.” The vampire explained. “I could bring her back here, but it would only be a matter of time before myself or Fenrich act out on our baser needs and have at her.”

“Oh really?” Artina seemed flabbergasted. “I can see Mister Werewolf doing something so perverse, but you, Mister Vampire? I would expect some kind of self-control from you.”

“Hold your tongue, thief angel, lest I rip it out.” Fenrich barked. “The Lass, as much as I hate to say it, is still powerful, and that power coupled with whatever sexual energy she has now strengthens her influence over men. She is capable of forcing myself or even Lord Val to fuck her if we were around her for too long.”

“I detest the idea, but...locking her in her room wouldn’t do any good either? Until it’s out of her system?” She suggested.

Valvatorez shook his head. “Unfortunately no. Whatever aura she has now would spread across the entirety of Hades no matter how many barriers we put between her and ourselves.”

“Big Sis is a sex goddess now...” Desco said in awe. “But if she’s a sex goddess, then why isn’t Emizel influenced by her looks?”

Artina looked to Emizel whose eyes were still glued to his console. He seemed to feel her gaze and slumped down in his seat at an attempt to avoid it.

“Keep me outta this, please...” He mumbled.

“The Rascal is not quite old enough to be influenced by succubi.” Valvatorez stated.

“His balls haven’t dropped yet.” Fenrich sneered. 

“Hey, screw you, man!” Emizel paused his game and glowered at everyone from his seat before settling his sights on Artina. “Fuka can look after herself anyway, so why do you even care? If she bites off more than she can chew, think of it as a lesson for her to learn.”

Artina sighed. “But...”

“Emizel has a point...” Valvatorez interjected. “Perhaps this is just another lesson that needs to be learned by the Lass. The sooner she realizes this isn’t a dream, the sooner she’ll start thinking more rationally.”

“Play stupid games, win stupid prizes, as they say.” Fenrich agreed.

Artina clutched at the frill of her blouse and grimaced. Her conscience pleaded with her to go after Fuka and stop her from defiling herself, but she knew Fuka would never listen to her--she was too warped with sin to listen to angels anyway, like so many other souls destined to become prinnies. Sadly, having Fuka learn her lesson through crazy marathon sex was probably the only way for her to realize how big of a mistake she was making. It tore at Artina’s heart, but it would only cause a bigger problem if she were to stay here in Hades anyway.

“We shall wait for her return.” Valvatorez declared, snapping Artina out of her thoughts. “Come along everyone. Let us mull over the strategies for tomorrow a while longer before tucking into supper. I commanded the prinnies to make a delectable sardine ramen I found on a cooking channel the other night, and I am eager to try it, so let us make haste.”

“Cool.”

“Desco never had ramen before!”

“I made sure the prinnies didn’t consume the sardines, so there will be plenty of leftovers, My Lord.”

“Excellent!” The vampire grinned and then looked at Artina who still seemed conflicted.

“Artina.” Valvatorez called.

“Ah... Y-Yes, Mister Vampire?” He rarely called her by her real name unless it was for a reason.

“Don’t worry so much about the Lass.” He reassured her. “If anything happens, she will without a doubt take care of herself.” He sat down and urged her to do so as well. “We shall relay the information to her about our plans whenever she comes back. Now please, sit.”

“Of course...” She did so and stared at the map tacked to the wall.

She’ll pray to Lady Archangel to watch over Fuka at the very least.


	2. Warrior Bros. Egrid and Ekraitz!

“Alright... Where the hell am I?”

Fuka surveyed her surroundings and could only determine that she was in the middle of some kind of village square. Brightly lit shops, taverns, and concession stands of sweets and refreshments surrounded her, offering the unprinny a glimpse into demon life she has never seen before. It looked like a rural, but prosperous medieval town, bustling with demons of all shapes and sizes, and even a few she hasn’t seen before. She’s spent most of her dream sitting around in Hades, so seeing this quaint little part of the Netherworld was new for Fuka. It was fine and all, but she would’ve hoped that the dimensional guide would’ve sent her somewhere more “trendy”. In hindsight, she should’ve been a lot more specific than just telling Meaver to send her somewhere with hot demon guys. Oh well though, she thought. Maybe she’ll find what she’s looking for in one of these taverns.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try...” Fuka shrugged. “Besides, with a body like this it won’t be hard to find a guy who wants to spend the night with me.” She giggled. Already she’s noticed a few demons looking at her just minutes after stepping into this town, and she couldn’t feel anymore sexier. This sex aura thing was really starting to work to her advantage. Already she can feel a chill run up her spine from all the hardcore fucking she was gonna do within the next hour.

Fuka laughed inwardly to herself and headed for the first pub she saw. She’ll explore the rest of town for more hotspots later; right now she was just too horny to sightsee.

She walked a little ways up towards the tavern before swinging its doors open with both arms, the unprinny greeted with the sight and beauty of dozens of Warrior demons sitting at tables, drinking the night away as they wrassled and jostled each other. They were all tall, muscular, **handsome** , and tanned to perfection. She unconsciously licked her lips and walked further inside, damn near biting her lip when she saw those hulking demon hotties, in the middle of chugging down their mead and bone broth, suddenly snap their heads her way and greedily drink in the sight of her form. Their eyes ghosted over her petite frame, practically undressing her with their gaze and watching her every move as she made her way to the bar. Fuka’s sex pulsed at the attention alone as she took a seat on a stool, the girl crossing and uncrossing her legs anxiously. She’s never been this aroused in her life before, and now here she was, damn near tempting every man in here to throw her over the bar and fuck her in front of anyone fortunate enough to walk in on her getting stuffed. She squeezed her thighs together at the thought and felt her cunt grow wet the longer she entertained the idea in her head. She needed to keep at least some of her composure though; at least enough to talk without babbling like a moron to whatever dude comes up to her. Maybe she should order a drink or something to take the edge off, or make it look like she came here for some booze instead of cock.

“Uh, hi there!” She waved at the bartender, another Warrior, who was busy washing a few empty pint glasses. “Can I get a mug of beer, please?”

He stared at her for a second, grinned, and wordlessly took a clean glass from a table to fill with mead at a keg stand before placing it down in front of her.

“Free of charge.” He winked at her and went back to cleaning.

Fuka’s heart was beating out of her chest.

“T-Thanks~” She swooned.

She smiled dumbly at the pint and took a sip before immediately cringing at the taste. It was acrid, and burned her tongue as soon as she tasted it, and she couldn’t help but push the glass away. She would’ve sooner expected beer to taste a bit sweeter than whatever the hell that was.

“I knew you didn’t come here just to drink.”

Suddenly the smell of alcohol and testosterone hit Fuka like a speeding truck when she heard, or rather felt, a Warrior, perhaps three times her size come up from her side and lean against the bar. He smiled deviously at her, white teeth lined with fangs and body looking as if it were chiseled by the gods. His face was dark, darker and more tan compared to the rest of the Warriors, and he had one eye obscured by his headband. He had on a tight, sleeveless crop top, and judging by the color of his hair and outfit, he seemed to be of a higher rank than the rest of the Warriors here. She briefly wondered for a spell if he was the leader.

He put one thick, muscled arm over her shoulders and gave her arm a squeeze, which got a squeak out of her.

“What’s a tiny thing like you doing in a place like this? And a human no doubt.”

“I was just dropping by.” She gave him a coy smile. “Why, you gotta problem or something?”

“Oh no problem.” He matched her smirk and moved his hand down. “Just that you’re kinda distracting me and my men here.”

So he **was** the leader. Neato.

“If you’re so distracted, you should quit staring.”

The Leader laughed and let his hand drift down her back and settle on her ass, making Fuka jump.

“Hard to not stare when you strut in here, begging to be fucked.”

Fuka blushed violently at his words. He was bold no doubt; a man who wasted no time and went straight to the point. She liked that. **A lot**. She was gonna soak through her panties the longer they kept at this.

“Of course you get to her before I do.” 

Another voice, this one different from the Leader’s. Soon Fuka felt another body against her, hard muscles on his exposed stomach rubbing against her other arm as he kept himself against her smaller frame. She looked up at him, and was greeted with a face that was very much similar to the Leader’s except a bit younger. It was the same tan and same gorgeous smile, but with slightly darker hair, two eyes this time, and no shirt. He looked to be in the same rank as him, too.

“You gotta learn to share, bro.” The other Warrior bent down to Fuka’s height, and cut to the chase by cupping his hand on her thigh.

“Egrid...” The older Warrior huffed through his nose. “This one’s mine.”

“But we always share.” His hand hiked further up her skirt. “And I dunno if I’m cool with you fucking this one on your own, Ekraitz.”

Egrid and Ekraitz? Those were their names? With how similar they look she guessed they were probably brothers. And competitive ones at that. From the corner of her eye she could see their squadmates, languidly begin to cup themselves through their garbs, all while talking amongst each other about her.

_“Fuckin' slut.”_

_“Imagine how tight her hole is.”_

_“Wanna spill all over those cute tits."_

Suffice to say, it sent a shock straight to her clit.

But the early bird gets the worm as they, and these boys were gonna be her first catches of the night. Maybe she’ll entertain the idea of a gangbang a wee bit later.

“Alright, calm down, you two.” She grabbed what was Egrid’s hand and placed it on her crotch. She felt his fingers stiffen and heard his breath hitch, no doubt feeling the damp spot growing on her panties. “There’s enough of me to go around, dontcha think? I don’t really mind sharing, so no need to fight over me.” She faced Ekraitz and grabbed his free hand to place it on her breast. “But I dunno if I wanna crowd watching me,” Not yet anyway, she wanted to add. “So if you guys wanna flirt, how about we take this somewhere private, yeah?”

Egrid licked his lips at Fuka’s forwardness and idly rubbed his fingers against the curve of her sex before moving them away. “Damn. Well I certainly don’t wanna disappoint, babe. He then stood up and offered her his arm, a powerful tree trunk of a limb that Fuka fawned over unashamedly as she clung onto it in a vice grip.

“No point in keeping her waiting, yeah, bro?” The younger brother was already walking off with her.

“Fuck that.” Ekraitz tailed after them and came to Fuka’s side, hand back on her ass and squeezing a cheek through her skirt roughly. “Looks like you boys ain’t getting a show this time!” He waved to his squad who all groaned and cursed at them in protest. Fuka giggled at their collective frustration and even more so when Ekraitz barked even harsher expletives back at them before ushering her and his brother to the back of the tavern.

The jeers of the other Warriors died down the further they walked, only quieting down completely when they turned a corner and entered into a spacious custodial area. It was empty save for a broom and a mop bucket, but other than that, it added some privacy for whatever fun she and her new “boyfriends” were going to get into. The unprinny bounced away from Egrid’s arm and turned to face the Warrior brothers, tents already forming in their loose pants as they eagerly walked towards Fuka and trapped her between the wall behind her and their rock hard bodies. They then rubbed themselves against her, Ekraitz against her hip and Egrid against her stomach, the brothers tall enough and Fuka small enough that it allowed such a feat to happen.

“Damn, you’re tiny...” Egrid tilted her head up with a finger and ran his thumb over her lip. “Makes me worried you’re gonna be too small for me.”

“That’ll just make her pussy even tighter...” Ekraitz took off Fuka’s hat and tossed it in a corner somewhere. “Bet you gotta hole worth dying for, baby girl.” He played with her hair with a clawed finger and let it trail down her head, cheek, and neck before settling it on her collarbone.

Fuka was left breathless for a moment at their words, and silently watched the brothers touch and undress her with impatient hands, watched as they fumbled with the ribbon on her uniform, tugged down her skirt, and lifted her blouse over her chest just enough to expose her humble breasts. She flushed at the indecency of it all, her arousal flaring which in turn made growls rumble from their throats in response. Fuka noticed this and willed a moan to leave her lips when one hand from each demon moved to cup a small tit under their fingers. Their cocks throbbed as their touches became more fevered soon after, forcing the brothers to still their moving hips to keep from getting too worked up before going any further with her.

This must be her sex aura going into affect, it seemed. The more aroused she was, the hornier the demons became.

“Pretty, tiny little thing.” Ekraitz said almost reverently as he slipped his hand under her bra to move the cup away and reveal a pretty pert breast dotted with a dusky pink nipple. He teased the nub with his thumb which earned another noise from Fuka. The demon flushed at that and felt his fangs gnaw into his bottom lip, he letting his nail circle the tip of her nipple lightly. “Barely out of your clothes and you already got me so hard.”

“You sure you’re human, baby?” Egrid kneeled to her height and laid a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a Carmilla...”

“Or a Lilith...” Ekraitz kneeled as well, hand still playing with her breast as he too kissed Fuka along her jawline.

“They don’t get this cute though...” Egrid chuckled and opened his mouth to run a tongue up her cheek. “I fucked a lot of succubi, but they’ve never been as sweet as you.”

“Or as sensitive...” Ekraitz pinched her nipple and licked a path from her chin to her ear.

Fuka’s head was filling with fog. Never has she been this turned on in all of her life. Here she was, lavished and worshiped by the hottest dudes she’s seen all night, kissing and licking every inch of her skin as if they were starved men desperate for food. She was supposed to be the seductress tonight, dammit, not the other way around, but now the tables have turned, and these two weren’t gonna stop until they ate her alive.

“C’mere, baby...” Egrid grabbed her chin and made her face him. “I wanna know how you taste...” He claimed her mouth with his own, rough and chapped lips moving against soft ones as he beckoned her to part them with an impossibly wet tongue. It poked and teased her skin, slowly tempting Fuka to open up for him in which she graciously did for him. He moaned at her eagerness and slipped his tongue, big, fat, and wet inside her little mouth, filling her wet cavern almost to the brim with his flesh as it swirled and swiped along the back of her teeth and the roof of her mouth.

Ekraitz, entranced, moved in close, and nuzzled his cheek against Egrid's to run his own tongue along Fuka’s lips. 

“Gimme some of that...” His tongue joined his brother’s in her mouth, flesh moving and conforming with Egrid’s as they worked on kissing her together and making her melt, Fuka too out of her mind to react to their kiss as their hands began roaming her body again. Two, one from each brother, settled on her back to support her there while two traveled down her stomach and over her midriff to pull her panties down and play with the little bundle of nerves nestled beneath the lips of her sex. Fuka tried to protest, but it all came out as a long, broken moan swallowed by the brothers when she felt their thick fingers work in tandem with one another at playing with her cunt, one brother pinching and rubbing her clit while the other ran a digit up and over her slit, spreading the slick seeping through her unbreached lips along her skin before nudging the tip of his finger between her folds and plunging it inside of her. Fuka shivered and arched her back away from their hands as it moved in and out of her in short, shallow thrusts. It felt big. So big in fact that she was sure having three of them inside of her would be equivalent to having an entire cock in her pussy, and she felt that big, impossibly sized digit reach deeper inside of her and graze her g-spot. She bucked her hips at that, pelvis knocking into their arms and mouth wide in ecstasy, and prompting Ekraitz to suckle on her tongue and Egrid to pull away and lick at the corner of the older demon’s lips.

“Bro...” He whined. “She tastes so good.” He lapped at Ekraitz’s cheek and pecked along his mouth.

“Mm... You’re telling me.” He moved away from Fuka, giving the teenager some time to breathe for once, and kissed his younger brother. “Still taste her on your lips...” He sucked Egrid’s bottom lip into his mouth and moaned, much to Fuka’s confusion who finally decided to say something since their make out session began.

“Uh...” She huffed through her nose and shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Y-You guys are brothers, a-aren't you?”

“Flesh and blood, baby.” Ekraitz let go of his brother’s lip and replied. He seemed undeterred by the fact he just sucked face with his own kin. “Why? I thought that was obvious?”

“I don’t think human families are keen on fucking each other where she’s from.” Egrid sneered at his brother’s ignorance. “Right?”

Fuka could only nod dumbly at his claim.

“Yeah, we’re kinda freaky like that.” The younger demon replied. “Some of us demons tend not to acknowledge familial bonds. If we wanna fuck, we fuck.”

“Hope that isn’t a deal breaker.” Ekraitz teased. “But considering how you’ve gotten even wetter,” He wiggled his finger inside of her, which made her jolt. “I’d say you get off to it, don’t you? You love the idea of me fucking my baby brother.”

Fuka panted and let out a shaky “yes”.

“Yeah, I thought so.” He kissed Egrid again. “It’s okay though. You wanna see more?”

It took a moment for her to reply, given how floored she was by the idea.

“I guess I’m kinda freaky, too, huh?” She joked.

The Warriors laughed in response and looked at Fuka and then at each other. They chuckled again, and with their hands still pleasuring her, leaned in and kissed each other with passion the teenager had never seen before. They wasted no time in putting on a show for her and kissed and suckled upon each other’s plump flesh tenderly, mouths wide and open to lewdly display the way their tongues slid and conformed around each other while Fuka watched intently. Saliva dripped and bubbled down their lips, one brother only pulling apart to lick a trickle of spit riding down the other’s chin before sliding his tongue back into his mouth, and Fuka was absolutely loving it.

Their kiss then ended in a long and deep lip lock, mouths closed together as they thrust their tongues as far back into each other’s throats as they could before parting away, breathless and panting. Ekraitz smirked and looked down at Fuka who was left wide eyed at the sight.

“That good enough for you, baby?” He licked his brother across the cheek once more.

Fuka seemed to be in a trance and only broke out of it once she felt him add another finger inside of her.

“I think we broke her, bro...” Ekraitz grinned. “This may be too much for our little temptress.”

“I can see it in her eyes...” Egrid patted her hair as he stood up straight and leaned against the wall, keeping his hand on her head to pet her chocolate locks. “We gotta wake her up somehow, don’t we?”

“Yeah, fun’s just started.” Ekraitz wedged his digits out of Fuka and met Egrid’s height. He palmed himself through his pants then, his erection as well as his brother’s back to pressing against Fuka’s sides. “Little baby is greedy for something else now.”

Fuka gasped and finally came to her senses when she felt their cocks throb against her again. She blushed and licked her lips at the sheer size of their girths before smirking inwardly to herself. These two were hot--too hot for her it seemed--and her pussy clenched at what she wanted to do to them. What she wanted them to do to **her**. She loved, nay, adored the attention they gave her, and she wanted to please them as they did her. They were so right--she was greedy for everything they had to offer her.

“You two are hot... Really damn hot.” She got on her knees and placed her dainty hands on their bulges to keep them focused on her. They let out a guttural sigh, reminiscent of a purr, prompting both of them now to pet her hair. “I have to reward you for giving me such a good show~” She squeezed then, causing their hips to roll softly for more.

“What are you gonna do then, baby?” Ekraitz snickered and brought an arm around Egrid to caress his hip and massage the bone there while Egrid did the same.

Fuka tittered and opened her mouth for them. “You’re just gonna have to pull those pants off to find out.”

The brothers wordlessly obeyed and tugged each other’s trousers down low enough to allow their manhood to spring free, providing Fuka with an up-close and personal view of the monsters they possessed below the belt.

Two huge, heavy, and thick erections hung menacingly over her face, rock hard, throbbing and leaking large amounts of fluid that beaded from their tips and dripped onto the hardwood floor. They were almost identical in shape and size, save for a minuscule difference in skin tone, and Fuka blushed bright red at the obscene view of it all. Veins lined the shaft from tip to base, thumping and throbbing with their heartbeat, while a pair of full, rounded and heavy balls hung provocatively between their legs, begging to be fondled and sucked on. Fuka swallowed a lump in her throat and carefully gripped either dark cock in each hand, a barely restrained grunt leaving the older demons when she did so. She then gave an experimental stroke, causing more precome to drip from their slits, and Fuka couldn't help but lean in and suckle from the soaking wet, blunt red cockhead of the older brother to taste the fluid he was letting out so freely. His essence came out quicker then, filling her mouth with a piquant, almost sharp taste of sticky liquid she was quick to drink down. Ekraitz meanwhile grunted and rocked into her lips as Egrid moaned at the sight.

"So hot, drinking me up so good..." The older brother hissed when Fuka began lapping gently at his slit, letting his precome drip down her lips and over her chin.

"Like the way he tastes, baby?" Egrid asked.

Fuka nodded and kissed the tip before finally pulling away from him. "So good... And so big, too." She switched to Egrid and gave him the same treatment of sucking his come from his length and smearing it along the head. “I wonder how we’re gonna get this to fit...”

“Oh we’ll get them to fit alright...” Ekraitz huffed and moved in time with her hand. “Just get us nice and wet...”

"We wouldn’t wanna split you in half otherwise." Egrid shuddered, Fuka’s grip on him tightening when she fitted the tip into her mouth. “Unless that’s what you want...”

“Mm...” Fuka purred at the thought. She could see herself bent over, one brother on top and the other at the bottom, sliding their cocks in and out of her wet little holes, and using and enjoying her as they made out with her and with each other. They would feel so big, it would probably hurt a little trying to stuff them inside of her ass or even her cunt, but she welcomed the idea regardless and would probably get off to the pain anyway considering how unbelievably horny she was.

Fuka laid another kiss on Egrid’s length before bringing the heads of both of their members on her tongue so she may taste them together, she moving her wet muscle up and around the underside of their cocks to lave at and tease them where they were most sensitive before slowly fitting both of them in her mouth. The brothers moaned in unison as their arousal, influenced and increased by Fuka’s aura, gradually overwhelmed the brothers. They were back to kissing and touching each other again, eyes still focused on Fuka’s lips and tongue as they slowly lost themselves in the pleasure brought on by her unusually talented mouth and intoxicating presence.

“Baby doll, you’re driving us crazy...” Ekraitz bit into his brother’s lip when Fuka sucked them in a little deeper. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this damn out of it before...”

Egrid mewled and brought his hand under Ekraitz's shirt to massage his broad chest. “She isn’t even blowing us yet...”

Fuka’s chest swelled with pride at how needy she made the demons and took her mouth off of them briefly to run a tongue up and down the eldest brother’s dick. “Where do you want it most then, big bro~?” She sucked along the sides and cradled Egrid’s heavy sack under dainty fingers to keep him from being left out.

“I wanna fuck that cute face so bad...” He said breathlessly. “But fucking your ass sounds even better...”

“Good answer...” Fuka giggled and switched to Egrid, she standing his cock upright and sucking one of his balls into his mouth.

“And where do you want it most, little bro?” She asked the same thing to Egrid whose face was buried into his brother’s neck to hide his full body flush. He was less forward about it compared to Ekraitz and had to gasp out an answer.

“I wanna fuck you, baby... Wanna dick you down so good.” He squeezed Ekraitz's chest when Fuka nibbled gently on his sack. “I wanna feel you and bro when I fuck into you.”

Fuka popped off from Egrid’s loins and let go of the brothers so she could stand up and regard them seductively with a knowing leer. Impatient, they easily lifted her off the ground and held her between their chests, Egrid at her front and Ekraitz at her back. They then lined themselves at both of her holes, rubbing and sliding over her cunt and ass and wetting them with their combined essence until Ekraitz, with some semblance of a coherent thought still left in him, asked Fuka where she wanted them to be.

“Tell us where you want it, doll, cuz I’m ready to fuckin’ blow.” He nudged the nape of her neck with his nose. “Ass, pussy, I don’t care, I just wanna plow into you, baby girl.”

“Same here...” Egrid laid kiss after kiss on Fuka’s forehead. “We’ll make you feel so good, no matter where we fuck you.”

“Boy...” Fuka brought an arm around Ekraitz’s neck and another around Egrid who nuzzled into the touch. These two were hot, sweet, and super attentive, but apart of her wondered, even if this was a dream, if she should give her cherry to the first two dudes fucking her. They would no doubt make her first time feel special, but she had an inkling of an idea to save her cherry for someone else instead--someone who could really rock her socks off. The brothers did a good job of that as is, but she wouldn’t mind losing her virginity to an even hunkier, (if somehow possible) sexier demon if she could help it. The unprinny huffed through her nose, satisfied with her choice and held onto the younger brother who rubbed his nose into her hair out of instinct.

“I never did it in the ass before,” Fuka half-lied, having not done anything remotely sexual until tonight (but it was all imaginary so who cares?). “As long as you two are gentle on me, got it?”

“Course, babe.” Ekraitz lined himself at the hole of her rear, his precome serving as serviceable lube given how much he let out.

“Your pleasure is our pleasure...” Egrid did the same, hissing at the feel of his brother’s cock against his and at the unbelievably small hole nestled between Fuka’s cheeks. “Fuck, you’re tight...”

“Like a little virgin...” Ekraitz pushed against her ass and massaged her rear with his free hand to help her relax. “C’mon, baby girl, loosen up for us...”

Fuka clenched and unclenched as the older brother nudged against her hole with the tip, guiding it bit by bit, inch by inch, until he managed to pop the head past the rim of her opening, a burn she knew not could ever exist radiating from her ass and shooting to her lower back that made her whimper in discomfort. Egrid shushed her and kept her head against his chest as Ekraitz gave her a moment to breathe. It hurt, and his immense size didn’t make it any better, but the nerves around her ass tensed and gave her meager amounts of pleasure that made the burn just a little more bearable. She let out a moan, a mixed one of pain with a hint of longing, and she didn’t know if she was capable of taking more than one of them anymore.

“S-So big...” She wiggled her bottom, inadvertently stimulating Ekraitz who resisted thrusting any further. “Be gentle, okay...? You can move, but make sure you don’t rip me in half...”

“Just stay relaxed for him,” Egrid soothed. “I’m telling you, bro knows his way around an ass. He’ll have you seeing stars in a second.”

Ekraitz squeezed her butt and Fuka could feel their chests rumble, almost soothingly in a way, another couple of purrs made to comfort her that increased in intensity when she felt Ekraitz slide inside, shaft halfway up her hole and forcing Fuka to cry out. He then moved agonizingly slowly, almost pulling out completely before pushing back in again, and keeping at that rhythm in an attempt to get Fuka use to his size. The unprinny cringed at the intrusion but allowed it anyway, as she was sure if they kept at this pace she’d be able to feel good from this in no time.

“Oh, baby...” Ekraitz mewled and kept at his pace, not going any deeper than what she was comfortable with. “That’s right, open up for me, doll... Gonna make you feel so good...”

Fuka moaned at his praise and merely focused on relaxing for now, willing her virgin hole to open and unclench for him as he fucked into her with gentleness she wouldn't expect a demon of his caliber to have. No doubt her aura was making them so patient given how aggressive Warriors were, but she welcomed their comfort regardless as it was better than being manhandled.

A well angled thrust and Ekraitz hit a spot within her that actually made her mewl, a shocking jolt of pleasure that shot straight from her insides and traveled all the way to her cunt. Fuka pushed back onto his girth while Egrid rubbed her sex to make her feel even better, prompting Ekraitz to change her position and hold her thighs more firmly with his hands so he could more easily spear her, and maneuver her lithe little body so that she slid all the way down his cock with little resistance. Fuka’s back bowed then, her mouth open and tongue hanging as her ass was filled completely by the older demon’s cock. She let out a broken gasp, unsure whether or not to pull off of the enormous cock or sit still and take it all as her nerves pulsed in both mind numbing pleasure and shooting pain. He fucked her slow and hard, cock slick and wet as it moved in and out of her with ease while Egrid teased Fuka’s clit, his own cock lined against her hole as he waited for the right time to enter her.

“Oh s-shit...!” Fuka cursed, eyes threatening to roll into her head as she was hit with a sensory overload she never felt before. She didn’t know whether to scream, cry, or come. It was pleasurable, but the feeling in her ass and her pussy was almost painful due to how stimulated her nerves were, and despite it all, she didn’t want it to stop. It felt too damn good, and some insane part of her head tempted her to make Egrid fuck her as well, but she was really not sure if she was even ready for that yet.

“Oh God, oh God...” She babbled to herself as she bit into Egrid’s skin. “I’m gonna break, I’m gonna break...” She chanted, mindlessly moving her hips in time with his thrusts to feel more. “Fuck me, fuck me, big bro... Make me your’s...”

“Shit...” Ekraitz threw his head back and moaned loudly, his one eye closed in rapture as he pumped his cock in and out of the younger girl faster, balls slapping against her ass as he increased his pace and made her take all of him. She was tight, almost painfully so, and with how horny she made him he wasn’t sure if he was gonna last long trying to fuck her.

“Look at her go, holy fuck...” Egrid prodded against her hole. “Greedy fucking cunt...” He grabbed himself and pushed upwards, managing to fit a third of his length into her before plunging deeper, the tightness of her hole once he was as far as he could go and forcing Fuka to come on the spot, liquid heat shooting from her cunt and wetting Egrid’s stomach as she begged for the brothers to move faster, her hips grinding up and down on their hulking girths with little shame as she kissed her way up Egrid’s neck to bite into his flesh once more.

“Yes! Yes, right there!” She yelled, pussy hot and burning from her orgasm. “So big, so perfect! I want you to break me in for real now!”

“Oh fuck yeah...!” Ekraitz locked his arms behind Fuka’s knees and kept her upright by holding the back of her head in his hands.

“Lemme see you come like that again, baby!” Egrid braced himself by grabbing her legs and fucking her faster and harder, cock spurting more precome into her hole as he and his brother tore her open, trying to send her into another undone frenzy while Fuka sat back and let it happen, her fingers digging into Ekraitz’s thighs as both cocks slammed into her erratically. It was sporadic, but weirdly choreographed, one cock would go in while another would go out, and when her cunt spasmed again, from another orgasm that seemingly came from nowhere, the brothers humped into her simultaneously, stretching her ass out and causing a strange feeling of fullness in her stomach.

“Fuck, baby, look at you...” Ekraitz growled into her ear. “Speared on our cocks and absolutely loving it... You should see how your belly looks, honey, all round and red from taking us so well.” He bit into her lobe, making Fuka look down at her abdomen and marvel at the state it was in.

It was a bulge, a prominent one of decent size that swelled with each cant of the brothers’ hips. That’s what she was feeling then; two huge pieces of meat fucking so deep into her that it made her stomach swell. If she weren’t so out of it she’d be freaked out by it, but it somehow turned her on more if that were even possible at this point.

Egrid took his time to grope it and feel the shift of their girths through her abdomen, lips curling into a devious smile as he started massaging it.

“Ah, bro, I love watching your dick move in and out of her...” He moaned and squeezed her just a little. “So damn good, I might blow just from watching...”

“I don’t think I can last long at all...” His hips stuttered, more fluid leaving his cock as the older brother began chasing his peak. “Gonna come nice and hard in this little ass...” Sweat dripped off his brow as he slammed his pelvis into her rear, knocking the air out of Fuka while Egrid shuddered at the friction caused by the other’s cock.

“If you move like that, I’m gonna come, too...” The younger brother gasped.

Fuka’s hole was a sopping mess of sweat and bodily fluids, their essence filling her guts, and creating an obscene squelching noise with each thrust and trickling down to the floor and wetting their feet with each pull they made. She was gonna get addicted to this if they kept at this any longer--a sputtering mess of a girl addicted to demon cock and sullied for any human use by the time this was over. Even if this was real life, the prospect of living out such a fantasy didn't sound bad at all to say the least.

“Fill me up, please!” She begged, already at her limit. “Carve me out, I wanna feel your come!”

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you, babe...” Ekraitz promised and went at an ungodly, inhuman speed.

“I’m gonna make this little ass burst...” Egrid did the same, cock now slamming and bruising the skin around her ass.

Fuka’s vision went black for a moment. She didn’t know where she was, what was fucking her, and why she was even here--all she recognized was pleasure. Mind numbing, body shaking pleasure that made her crave for more. More cock, more orgasms, more heat, more everything. She didn’t care if anyone saw her or thought lowly of her for enjoying being railed by two demons. If this was Hell she didn’t wanna leave it, if this was a dream she didn’t wanna wake up from it, and if this was all fake, she’d kill herself and damn her soul straight to the Netherworld if it meant living through this sinful euphoria again. She was drunk on cock and men--a frightening combination that would assuredly turn her out into a slut for any hunk that crossed her path, and she adored the idea.

Blinding, searing stimulation woke Fuka up from her daze when she felt the brothers still. They called for her soon after, their wet, soaked members twitching in her rear as they came deep and hard inside of her, a silent scream leaving the unprinny's mouth as she felt their come, thick, white, and fecund, enter her hole and push her body to the limit. She shouted their names, loud enough for the entire tavern to hear, and dug her nails so deep into the elder brother’s thighs it drew blood. There was so fucking much. So much semen entering her that she was sure her belly was gonna burst. She asked them to break her and she got it. She was a broken, crying mess, made for serving demons and their thicknesses. Screw Fenrich and everything he said about her being an inexperienced girl. She was a woman, dammit, and a damn good lay at that, too!

The bulge in her belly grew slightly larger before shrinking down in size, the brothers’ come having nowhere else to go but out the longer they emptied themselves into her with their seed pouring out of her ass and rolling down their cocks in thick, white rivulets as the brothers let a mix of purrs, hisses, and growls leave their throats. They shivered and shook against Fuka, licking and kissing along her face, neck, and collarbone as they succumbed to their orgasm. For them, it was probably the best sex they’ve ever had in their life, with each other even, and they were determined to keep this little minx of a human with them if it meant getting to fuck her silly every night for all of eternity if they could help it.

“Oh baby, fucking hell...” Ekraitz eased his hold on her and merely held her folded legs under his arms, allowing her head to fall back limply against his chest. “Wringing me for everything I got...”

Egrid leaned in close and captured Fuka’s lips once more and said against her skin, “Think you can squirt again for us doll?”

Fuka did so almost on command, her pussy gushing once more as she moaned at the feel of their come painting her insides. Egrid slurped up the saliva dribbling down of her mouth and hummed in satisfaction when her juices wet his thighs and stomach as it settled into a slight trickle dripping from between her thighs. Fuka should feel exhausted, should feel like craving the soft fluff of a bed to sleep off such a crazy night of sex, but she felt no such tiredness. Only an extreme feeling of sexual elation that was gonna stick with her even after leaving this room. The brothers meanwhile pulled their quickly softening members out of her battered hole slowly, watching their come pour out of Fuka in a thick, steady stream and her belly return to its normal size, allowing to gulp for air she didn't know she needed. They must've pushed against her lungs as well with how tightly they had her between them, and she motioned for them to put her down so she may stretch and regain some feeling in her legs.

“I need to stand...” She gave Egrid a peck. “Or I’m not gonna walk right getting out of here...”

“Try not to fall over...” Ekraitz gave her a kiss of his own and settled her down on wobbly legs. She kept herself up by leaning against Egrid who supported her without question.

“You guys fucked the shit outta me...” She mused. “I wasn’t even sure I could fit both of you at first...”

“You’re telling me.” Egrid stood her up straight. “You’re tiny, but that only made you feel even better. I don’t think I ever came that fast before.”

“We usually last at least a few hours.” The elder brother added. “Or even an entire night.”

Fuka paled at his words. Christ, did demons really have that much stamina when it came to sex? A Netherworld night was nearly three times as long as an human world day, so she could only imagine how fucked she’d be if she didn’t have this damn sex aura helping her with these men; she'd be passed out and throwing up jizz by the time morning came.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m so good at what I do! For the sake of my health anyway...” She laughed nervously and said that last part to herself. “Anyway, I should get going. I got a few errands to run.” She carefully walked by Egrid, leaving lingering touches on his stomach, and looked down at the pile of clothes they stripped off of her to put back on. “We should do this again sometime!” She said happily.

“Oh of course!” Ekraitz scratched his head as he lifted his pants back up to his waist. “We would never wanna piece of ass like you to go to waste!”

“So long as we get yer name.” Egrid did the same and went over to his brother to lean on his shoulder and watch Fuka. “Love to have something to yell when you suck the life out of us again.”

Fuka had hiked her skirt up and tied off the ribbon to her blouse before offering her name to them without question.

“Oh, it’s Fuka!” She cheered. “Fuka Kazamatsuri! Maybe I’ll let you stick it in me proper next time if I get to see a good show from you two.” She wagged her ass at them and slipped her sweat jacket on. “Kissing is nice and all, but I wanna see some real brother action!”

“We were so into fucking you, we barely paid attention to each other for a change. But alright, pipsqueak, we’ll fuck for you.” Ekraitz hugged his brother for emphasis.

“We can fuck that pussy in return.” Egrid smirked.

Fuka beamed at them, a big goofy smile that stretched on her face as she fawned over the idea. “A deal’s a deal then!” She walked by the boys once she had all her stuff together and blew a kiss their way. “Don’t forget about me then, got it~?”

“Hard to forget a pretty face.” The younger brother remarked. “You should take the door that leads to the back.”

Ekraitz patted her ass when she went past them and winked his one eye at her. “Our boys definitely heard you, and are gonna wanna have a go at you, so go through there if you don’t want any trouble.”

To be taken so quickly after getting the most intense (and only) anal session she’s had in her life would surely make her lose it, so she was happy they even took the time to warn her.

“Thanks. I wouldn’t wanna be caught with my pants around my ankles... On purpose anyway.”

“Unless you got shit to do, ya better scram before we decide to get another round outta ya ourselves.”

“Already starting to look real good from where we’re standing again~” The younger brother teased.

Fuka took the hint and looked at her skin, the same periwinkle gleam she saw earlier radiating off of her in a faint glow. It must have faded and come back again, she reasoned. She better leave before they make do on that promise and have her stuck here the whole night.

“Alrighty, boys! I’ll see ya around!” She has to blow this joint ASAP!

They exchanged goodbyes and let Fuka go about her business, the teenager going the opposite way she and the brothers came through and heading towards the door that stood at the end of the hall. Where could she go to find another lay this time? Were there any other places around here that had a high amount of male patrons and/or residents? She should probably have to ask around before she gets lost “skirt chasing” as it were. So many dicks and so little time, she whined silently to herself.

She pushed through the door when she was close and stepped outside, welcoming the cool, nighttime air that hit her skin and chilled her heated flesh. It was a total contrast to the hot, musty space she had just shared with the Warriors, and she took a moment to relax and let the wind take away some of the warmth she was feeling.

That was until she felt something, heavy, blunt, and metallic settle itself against the back of her cranium. 

“Unless you want to paint the back of this bar red, I suggest you stay right where you are...”

The sound of a barrel clicking, coupled by the feel of a muzzle pressing deeper into her skull.

It was a gun. An actual gun pointed at her head, and she could only stand there with a scowl on her face and her temper already getting the best of her as she resisted the urge to clobber this guy into the ground with her bat.

“Why does this crap happen to me now of all times...?” She muttered under her breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Looks like Fuka got herself in a real sticky situation this time. Please leave kudos and comments, and expect an update perhaps by the end of next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual chapter will be posted later on tonight or middle of tomorrow.


End file.
